Talk:Lusca
Testimonials Fought her the other day with yellow proc and a thf. We got 4 card of vision, 2 coin of vision and a stone of ardor. Was really surprised! I screen shotted it if anyone needs proof, but I have updated main page accordingly. We had NIN, THF, BLM, WHM if anyone cares. Niacin 16:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Easy solo as 90 DNC/NIN. RR/VV/GH atmas, moderate evasion set, i found i didn't need mega evasion to keep shadows up and swapped in some haste for a faster kill. Fan Dance was only necessary once when he started spamming mantle pierce, used it 7 times in rapid succession, other than that I had haste samba up at all times except when physical dmg was healing him. General strategy is to kick his ass until physical dmg starts healing him and turn away. Keep using steps/reverse flourish and the regain off of VV for TP. Use Aeolian Edge to damage him with TP while he's absorbing physical dmg. Also, you can spam Ni elemental spells. With gimped skill you don't do too much dmg with them, but they give the mob TP which helps him to change modes faster so that you can damage him with your weapons again. Got a lucky ninjutsu yellow !! and 3x card drops, which is good because I need 12 of the damn things >< --Sevynwarr 07:37, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Easily done BLU/WAR + RDM/WHM + BLM/RDM. I had 960 defense with -42% pdt and VV + MM atmas. Normal attacks were about 60, mantle did about 150-200, dual strike did about 200, siphon did about 200. He attacks pretty quick, but slow sticks so it wasn't a problem. I would highly recommend BLU for this fight as they can deal both magic + physical damage. I found the best way to fight him was to melee him when he's absorbing physical damage and simply spam sanguine blade. Sanguine blade did about 800-900 every time, he doesn't resist it at all. My normal melee hits only healed him for about 0-67(crit) so the damage from sanguine blade heavily outweighed the damage absorbed. Also a good way to keep hate from the mages. When he's absorbing magic damage, obviously don't use sanguine blade and spam your physical spells instead. I found sanguine blade alone was enough to keep me healed most of the time. I NEVER used a single cure from the RDM (I was dual boxing) and just used magic fruit on myself to keep hate. I think it would be quite possible to solo on BLU. Just equip a slow and paralyze spell.--Billzey 08:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *Mind sharing what your gear/spells were on blu to reach that defense/PDT? I mean no disrespect, but if you're using quite hard to get gear then the information of "easy to do" would seem misleading to the average BLU. **Nothing that special. Shamshir +1 with -pdt, Genbu's shield, Louhi's mask, Ritter gorget, Brutal, Suppa, Loki's kaftan, Blood finger gauntlets (dusk would be better here but I used these for extra defense just in case), Dark ring with -5% mdt and -5% pdt, Jelly ring, Umbra cape, Warwolf belt, Mavi's tayt +1, Homam gambieras. For my spells I didn't use anything specifically geared towards tanking so there's really nothing to mention. The second time we fought it I even had time to switch my spells around to try to proc weakness. Basically just gear yourself with the highest defense gear you can get and you'll be fine. Phalanx II is very nice as well. Easily trio'd by DNC90/NIN45, RDM90/NIN45, and BLM86/RDM43. Evasion set has +71 EVA, +20 Subtle Blow, +19 AGI. Fan Dance is merited 5/5, but it didn't really matter becasue Lusca barely hit me anyway. His Mantle Pierce is much weaker than Khalamari's. I carried low-damage daggers with me to TP him during the Physical Absorb phase. He's super easy, honestly. At one point we even held him for 10 minutes while waiting for a BLU to come out to trigger with BLU spells. Had to back tank him at that point because I was damaging him so fast. 5/6 cards now! Off to farm another pop! --Asymptotic Easily trio'd (all 90) with BLU/NIN (main healing, me), NIN/DNC (Mooswa) (tank), RDM/BLM (Grievor) (enfeebles, nuke), first off your abyssite will shatter so 1 T3 pop per abyssite (no one posted this info). Fight was absolute cake, NIN DD during magic absorption phase and RDM nuked during physical absorption phase, the phases seem to shift seems somewhat random, but almost always start with magic absorption. We had 0 issues, slow and para landed nicely. proc'd !! with Thunder 3 -- Kwate Also Quad teamed with 2 THF/NIN (Goferlips, Mooswa) (both blink tanking, and control emnity for hate reset among shift changes, missed THF's on more than half its attacks), BLU/NIN (main healing, me) and BLM/WHM (Allyha), with the shitty drop rates we wanted to do the THF approach for TH, fought this NM ~5 times and can CONFIRM it does reset hate when it shift changes (I'll update the front page), also all 5 times fought has always started out with magic absorption active first, also the shift changes are random, 1 fight stayed magical absorption until last 10%, our very last fight it went into magic absorption at 95% HP left. -- Kwate Easy duo by (both 90) dnc/nin and blm/rdm. It is much easier without aggro, however even with the aggro from the ant's under the ground we managed to kill just fine. Fan Dance tank it with full eva gear, provoke any chance you get to keep hate on yourself while BLM does their thing. Only managed 1 card and 1 coin that run, went back later twice will all proc magics though and got 3 cards both times. Savannah318 13:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Easily duo'd with a RDM/WHM and THF/NIN. No issue with hate control, would equip low dmg daggers or have the RDM pull nearby mobs for extra dmg from Aeolian Edge during physical absorbtion. Fight took about 20 mins. Out of 5 kills, managed to get every drop at least once. --Zargosa 01:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Managed to solo this as THF/NIN to ~40% after accidentally popping it while trying to pop tier1, before I got a blu friend to come along for drops. Used RR/GH/MC (Mounted Champ was only healing used) It's first tp move was to switch healing dmg, just turned away and cast ni spells until it eventually tp'd and switched back to taking physical dmg. This did take about 4 or 5 tp moves though, so took quiet a while. Once it was back to taking physical dmg it didn't switch back to magic dmg until it was under 30%. Very rarely got hit and the few times I did, just put shadows back up and let MC's regen heal me back up. Fight took about 30 mins, mainly due to first switch taking so long Soloed as 95RDM/BLU, using 39% PDT gear and Tav taco, VV, MM and Ultimate atmas. Took less than 30 minutes, and minimal effort. --Graywolfe 11:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Soloed easy as PUP99/DNC49 with Soulsoother Head. (RR/VV/Ebon Hoof) Physical Damage in Magic Mode? Probably nothing worth mentioning, but felt I had to share this. Was trioing this DNC90/NIN45, BLM90/WHM45, and myself on BRD90/WHM42. It was in Magic Damage only mode, and I had MM/Sea Daughter set for atmas. Just to see, I tossed on a Hornetneedle (to reduce the damage it heals) and Regained up to 100%~ TP. Put BRD TP set on, and used Evisceration. It did 29 damage. I was puzzled, and asked the DNC to try Evisceration. His healed it. (had filters on, but saw it's HP bar go up.) Still puzzled, I tried again when Regained. Did 80 damage this time. At this time, I decided to try it once more, this time in my WS Set. This time it healed it for 124 points of damage. So maybe Weapon Skill damage that does under 100 damage can hurt it, and over 100 heals it? link title Enmity Reset? I have personally killed this a few times as a Red Mage and as a Ninja, with varying combinations such as a NIN and a WHM where the WHM would cure NIN a LOT (saving them shihei haha) and Lusca would use the abilities for the defense enhancements several times and not once did NIN lose hate. Whenever it did absorb physical damage, I would use Mercurial Kris and Aeolian Edge. Worked nice enough for me, but the fight took a while since it used it a LOT indeed. One other time a NIN would kill it to around half-dead and the nit would do the physical absorbing move and we didn't know too well ho wit works as to when it changes it back or what it will do and RDM would toss nukes for a while, a long while, and it would just not use it so I would go chainspell it down to death but it still did not change it. That said, I would strongly recommend a melee fighter using a low damage weapon/whatever to make it use the other one if killing with 1-3 members or so and with not too much magic power. 19:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I just fought him and will be doing so in the next few days several more times. It seems like there is in fact a hate reset somewhere along the line, but it's an overall enmity reset like when orthrus howls. Therefore as long as your tank vokes // mages don't open up you shouldn't even notice it. I'll perform a few more tests. As everyone has said, it's nice to have a low damage, high accuracy weapon to feed it tp. Ahiromu87 12:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC)